Naruto: The Legend Begins
by KingShinigami
Summary: Meet Naruto- The newest mortal to be awarded God status on Earth. Experience with him the moments that will bring you to the edge of the seat and more! Naruto Uzumaki - by the end of the Story will be known as the God Of War! M for possibility.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Legend Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God of War. Everything I publish is for fun and no money is being made by this!**

Prologue

_"Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

Two voices carried through the valley of death. A fight between two humans, two ninjas, two rivals, two friends and most of all two brothers was taking place.

One might ask why?

Simple, it's because one was abandoning the bonds forged through friendship (or rivalry in this case) for power and revenge, the most devastating factor in any relationship.

The two mortals, struggling to overcome each other - One to bring back his friend and fulfill his promise to teammate and the other to defect from the village for power. Unknown to these ninjas the outcome of the event will be bring forth the birth of a god in mortal form.

Currently the two combatants were encased in a black dome, the heat and the power was extraordinary for the two such as them in their current age and battle potency. Thanks to one snake and a fox.

The valley was changed, course of water widened, boulders smashed, and blood splashed walls. No one would say that all this was caused by mere two ninjas of genin caliber. Yet it was a sight to behold.

Inside the black dome, if one were to look, they would see a red being and a black one. Saying that those two looked different would be like saying nine-tailed fox looks different from a regular fox. At this moment the two looked anything but human. One with red-slit eyes, reddish-chakra encased body, elongated nails, ears and tooth. The other one was light black skin, with a shuriken like black mark on nose, two jagged claw-filled wings and jet black eyes, with the usual sharingan. All this definitely indicated something about them being more than mere human.

The two combatants didn't lift a finger to hurt either, instead let their jutsu do its work. The sheer amount of power contained in them was thrashing around wildly, each getting gashes here and there and blood seeping from said wounds. The blackness threatened to cover both of them, and the power of jutsu was starting to diminish. Seeing as how it may end in draw, the red-fox like being known as Naruto, lashed out with his elongated fingernails to at least put a scratch on his counterpart's hitai-ate, Sasuke, to prove him wrong.

Outside, just as the jutsus and their owner's were getting exhausted, the black dome started dissipating and white light was emerging from within or so it seemed.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity the blackness ceased to exist and the two combatants, namely Sasuke and Naruto, emerged from within. Though at first look it seemed a draw, seeing how the two of them were sprawled on the floor, however Sasuke after much determination on his part with revenge on his mind slowly got up. He looked down on the unconscious orange form next to him. Seeing his friend and rival there and realizing how he must have broken his heart, mind, body and soul; he just couldn't bring himself to kill him at the moment. Not intent on following his brother's footsteps, Sasuke decided to let Naruto live on his whim and started marching forwards towards his new sensei, namely Orochimaru, one of the sannin.

Naruto on the other hand, with a smile on his face, was unconscious blissfully unaware of the actions of his so called friend. His breathing was becoming shallow, slow and uncoordinated. The wounds and hole on his chest which was almost healed started showing signs of slowing down. The healing prowess of kyuubi seemed ineffective for some odd reason. As for Naruto, the look on his face seemed content, like he welcomed death over betrayal. Beside him lay Sasuke's hitai-ate, scratched. It proved that Sasuke valued the blonde to some extent, and it also proved him wrong that Naruto _can_ scratch his forehead protector. On a much deeper level it sadly signified him becoming a missing nin of Konohagakure, as missing nin's have their hitai-ate scratched as a symbol of treason and defection.

**Meanwhile:**

In the forests on the outskirts of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi and his dog summon, pakkun, were making their way through at top speed to reach Naruto and Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi, a former ANBU captain and now the jounin sensei of ex-team 7 which once consisted of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi's brain was going haywire from thinking about his two star pupils. He didn't want either of them hurt or worse killed.

"Pakkun, how much farther?" voiced Kakashi with concern to his summons. Being a dog, now of course we all know they have great sense of smell especially ninja dogs.

"Not much further Kakashi, but I fear we may be late. I no longer hear or smell the scent of battle."

"Kami, I hope not. I don't want to carry another burden of failing to help a comrade" Kakashi voiced his concern, while thinking back to his dead teammate Uchiha Obito. He remembered the guilt and loss of loosing a friend and thought to himself, "I hope Naruto is alright. I don't want him to go through the pain and guilt of loosing a friend."

Seeing his facial expression Pakkun secretly hoped to whatever god he prays to, that everything was alright. Just to be on the safe side they upped their speed to get to the valley faster.

**With Naruto:**

Coldness started taking over Naruto's body, while he receded to his subconscious and arrived in front of the cage.

"Oi kyuubi-teme where are you? And what's up with the cage, why is its color blue and silver?" Naruto asked curiously. Seeing how he got no answer he tried to roam around in his mindscape. When he turned towards kyuubi's cage, he saw a light growing larger by the second. In just a few seconds it enveloped the whole cage. Meanwhile Naruto was panicked and had started running. Now we all know light is faster than anything in this universe, but we seem to forget logic when facing a threat or danger. Now that's exactly what's happening with Naruto. After running a bit, which seemed like a marathon for Naruto, he reached a dead end and was panting heavily. The light was just about to reach him when his world went black and he was out cold in his own mind, making him unconscious in both body and mind.

**With Kakashi and Pakkun:**

"Kakashi I think we better hurry. Im sensing something disturbing, it's unlike anything I have smelled before. Whatever it is, it smells like nothing from this world." Kakashi was growing worried by the second listening to this new revelation. Whatever it was he hoped that he was not late. "Pakkun, how much further?" asked Kakashi, his voice full of concern. "Not much farther Kakashi, I can smell Naruto there, but not Sasuke. I fear the victor of the battle was Sasuke and you know what that means!" Kakashi sighed, "Yes sadly I do. Well let's hope for the best and hope Naruto's alive. What do you say if we take it up a notch?" and with that Kakashi opened his first celestial gate. Knowing and having Maito Gai as a friend and rival has to have some plus points right?

**With Naruto:**

Unknown to Naruto, who has no way of knowing seeing how he was unconscious both in body and mind, the Earth around him started breaking apart. Dark fog and tendrils reached out from the crack. It kept growing wider and wider the gap was wide enough to envelope Naruto's body. Strange enough Naruto lay on top of it, not sinking. What seemed like minutes was actually seconds, when hideous and monstrous arms reached out from beneath and all around Naruto and started grabbing him. They looked far from human hands, black, rotten and blood dripping from the left over decayed tissues. The fingers were long, flexible and deranged. Whatever they were, they started dragging Naruto's body beneath earth towards whatever lay below.

To Naruto it seemed as if he was being rocked back and forth, but in reality he was being passed from couple of hands to another, which then dragged him further beneath to what seemed hell. His descend was filled with walls which had hands jutting out of them and it seemed like a perfect welcoming sight to hell.

A mighty voice suddenly called out, "Wake up warrior, you are a descendant of a great race and as such you cannot give up easily! It is time to face reality and destiny!! Do not turn your back on it and be called a coward!!" When the voice calmed down a bit it continued, "So answer me, are you a warrior? Or are you a coward like Sasuke?"

Naruto regained a bit of consciousness, though his voice sounded zombie like, "I am…I…" Though he was awake, he still lacked conviction and his confidence was low after the loss of his battle with sasuke. The mysterious voice seeing the dilemma of the young warrior asked the question once more. "Are you a coward gaki? Are you even worth being acknowledged? Or are you worth it?"

"I am…I AM NOT A COWARD!" bellowed Naruto with renewed confidence and ferocity. He tried opening his eyes but found out that he could not. So deciding to use other means he used his mouth and asked his own question, "who are you? And Where am I?"

"You young one, are in…."

**A/N: Haha! I know a cliffhanger! How could I?! (LOL) I just wanna say sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to see the reactions! (hehe) Have fun! Oh and I don't know how long it will take between updates, so bear with me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Legend Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God of War. Everything I publish is for fun and no money is being made by this!**

**A/N: Well there were a couple of grammatical mistakes in chapter 1 and I fixed them, sorry about that. I find naming chapters a hassle, so I hope you guys forgive me for that. On another note, I personally thank those of you who read my story and/or reviewed and/or added me to favorites, alerts and so forth. Im thanking because it was quite overwhelming for me and I hadn't expected so many people to read my story, let alone be impressed by it. Ok I think its time I stop my babbling lol :D**

_Previously:_

"I am…I AM NOT A COWARD!" bellowed Naruto with renewed confidence and ferocity. He tried opening his eyes but found out that he could not. So deciding to use other means he used his mouth and asked his own question, "who are you? And Where am I?"

"You young one, are in…."

Now continuing:

Chapter 2:

"You young one, are in or rather were in your way to hell" seeing the shocked expression on Naruto's face the voice continued, "Worry not, because it is no longer the case. The time as you mortals call has been slowed. And as for your second question, you are neither in hell nor in heaven nor on Earth. This place is the place between Earth and Hell and is called Tartarus." The voice sounded almighty and filled with wisdom. It also sounded weary, implicating that the owner was an old person or in this case a god. It always seemed to speak in monotone, which seemed to sooth him a bit, but there was something that sent cold chills down his spine.

Naruto, seeing how he had more question was about to ask them when the he was interrupted by another voice, "Zeus, I think it is best we tell our warrior about ourselves and the reason for him being here." This new voice sounded younger than the first one, it seemed more tough and filled with fire. The voice itself made the temperature rise a bit. Seeing how it was Hades, the once-ruler of hell, it is quiet understandable; but Naruto doesn't know that. "Yes brother I was about to", answered the voice from before.

Naruto seeing how slow he is just understood the implication of their conversation, "So you two are brothers!!! And um, why can't I open my eyes? And once again who are you?"

"Our names do not concern you at the moment. You can't open your eyes, because we do not wish to reveal ourselves to you at least for now. Now speak no more and let me explain you the purpose of you being here."

"You see my brother here, who used to rule the underworld or as you mortals call it hell, has brought you here. The only way to do that was, stop your healing so you would go to a near-death state. Our powers are not what they used to be. You see young one, we were once gods and now have fallen from the heavens by the hands of a mortal. He waged war against us, using my own weapon, with the giants and defeated us. After that he condemned us to the same punishment we once condemned the giants to."

Naruto, as a knucklehead, gave a retort, "yeah, pft, you are gods and Im a hokage, and Sakura is my wife. Everything is just as it's supposed to be. Now untie me and let me go. Trust me you guys don't wanna face tsunade-baa-chan or any of my friends. Now lemme go so I can go and eat ramen!" He no longer felt comfortable and was starting to think of ways to escape and for now the only way out to him was to stall these guys and hoping that someone finds him soon.

Zeus during all this was starting to get agitated. He could no longer bear the mortal in front of him and used his lightning to create a thunderous boom and silenced Naruto. "Foolish mortal! Im widely known for my power, and if you wish to live another day and grow stronger, you will listen to what I say." Seeing how he had Naruto's attention he continued, "Now that you are attentive listen to what I say carefully. It has been ten thousand centuries since we were defeated and ten thousand centuries we suffered. We had lost our hopes and given up ourselves to our fate. Then one day something happened and the chains that bound us broke apart" he stopped and appeared to be in deep thoughts.

Sensing the queasy silence around him Naruto gulped and said, "um that is all good, but why am I here?"

"Ah, that's the question isn't it? Why indeed are YOU here?" countered Hades in his brother's stead. "Listen mortal and listen well, for when you wake up you will find strange things happening around you and you would do well to remember what I am about to say. Couple of things I will state before we get back to your question. First we cannot fight the Olympians or the giants because we have been stripped of our weapons and power that we had gained in our lifetime. Second, we still have the powers and weapons we were _born_ with. So that means we will be able to help you a bit in _your_ quest in helping _us."_

Listening to this new revelation about powers and weapons, Naruto's face took a giddy expression, like he was experiencing euphoria.

"Third, you will have to train the powers we will give you _and_ anything else you think will aide you. Fourth, do not…I repeat DO NOT…engage a man named Kratos."

"Heh who the heck is this Krato guy, I can kick his ass. Bring it on!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Fool! Did you not hear what I said? Avoid him! Why? It's because he is the mortal sitting on the throne of gods. He was the one who defeated us. He controls time itself." Hearing this Naruto panicked and understood the situation "but if he can control time _and_ he defeated you guys, then what can _I _do?"

"Well if you will allow me to continue then I will perhaps explain the whole thing?" Naruto nodded his head showing he was paying attention. "Ok as I was saying, you will receive help from us time to time. When and where I cannot say but suffice to say that you will. Secondly, you will be expected to complete certain tasks which will be dangerous, so if you want to quit now is a good time." Seeing as how the mortal did not back out, Hades continued, "Naruto that is all for now, we cannot hold you here any longer, as I said our powers are not what it used to be. You will know the rest when you wake up telepathically, do not concern yourself with its meaning. It means we will talk to you through your head. So if you hear our voices do not ignore them. Now comes the good part. We will send you back to Earth and when you wake up, you will find….

**A/N: Ah don't we love cliffhangers? Ha-ha I know my cliffhangers are not that cool but Im trying to get good at it. This scene is my first shot at writing so many dialogues. So I hope you guys find it entertaining. Well that's chapter 2 for now. Once again, I don't know how long it will take for the next update. This is just an advance notification. So do not get agitated please. On another note: have a good day. **


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,

How ya'll doing? I just wanted to let u know that im so-beep-sorry that i havnt' updated in a while. I just got over with my finals and have two weeks off. Im hoping that I get some great ideas, since im not sure about the weapons naruto is going to use and also that i will be able to put 5-10 chapters in there two weeks. But no promises (im currently ignoring grammar and such since this is just A/N...PS: Do not start your sentences with "but(t)" xD).

Well that's about it for now =)

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in advance =)=)=)

SPOILER: Here's a sneak peek of the wht's gonna hppn in the upcoming chps: (random)

Rain - Six

Something to do with an element in Prince of Persia – The two thrones

Sisters

Philosopher's stone

Here's an obvious one: Kyuubi

That's about it for now xD

PS: Something new im trying to do, (like people starting small shows on youtube- something similar yet different)

I'd like if any of u have any suggestions for naruto's weapon, WAIT NVM scratch that if anyone has any ideas regarding anything please let me know =) I'd like to implement your ideas in my story, and at the same time make it work with the ideas i have =) Im sure not a lot of author's can say the same thing xD

And i do mean anything, for example if someone tells me:

Make naruto defeat kratos by farting in his face, then i WILL find a way to implement it in my story. All im saying that it be:

Innovative

Funny (or not its ur choice)

Things i don't want is any of u playing a prank on me lol, xD

Like making me write a lemon, which i don't want to ( as much i like reading them xD)


	4. Update

Long time no update dudes and dudettes, anyways I got a job in January 2011 and ever since I have been busy. But since there is a long weekend coming up (atleast here in Canada), so expect an update ;)

I apologize for not updating that often, and intend to reduce the update interval.


End file.
